Arti Kata Cinta?
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Tak mungkin tidak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka pada malam keberangkatan Luffy menuju Impel Down. Warning! LEMON! Read for your own risk. No bash, no pair-debate, this's an IC based fic, and...just enjoy. Two-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gila kali saya yang punya. Pokoknya One Piece dan semua karakternya milik Odacchi seorang.

Setting: Amazon Lily Arc. Setelah pesta.

Re-Make dari: NIGHT BEFORE LUFFY'S DEPARTURE.

Sequel (hidden-scene) dalam fic: Seaming.

Attention: Fic ini adalah sebuah Re-Make dari fic pertama saya. Ada banyak yang saya ganti, baik dari susunan kalimat, tanda baca, dan embel2 panggilan. Karena saya lebih suka memanggil tanpa menggunakan embel2 (Kecuali Sanji dan Nami.)

Di fic ini juga mengandung unsur Lemon. Postingan pertama dulu, saya hanya menyelipkan momen fluff di antara Luffy dan Margaret, tapi sekarang tidak. Bwahahaha.

Oh ya, sayang ini bukan LuHan, tapi LuMar :DDD

Enjoy yaah.

**N****ight Before Luffy's Departure**

**CHAPTER 1 : Luffy dan Margaret**

Malam itu, Luffy kembali lagi kerumah nenek Nyon, yang sebelumnya memberitahu Luffy mengenai eksekusi Ace. Di sana mereka melanjutkan bincang-bincang, tetapi Luffy yang memang kurang memiliki sopan santun terus saja mengunyah-ngunyah daging raja laut yang sebelumnya memang sudah dia bawa – tapi kemudian ditinggalkan untuk bertemu dengan Hancock sebentar.

Sementara Margaret terus memperhatikan Luffy dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum dan terkadang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya yang luar biasa. Karena memang kisah Luffy dan rekan-rekannya terlalu luar biasa bagi seorang gadis seperti Margaret yang terkurung dalam pulau Amazon lily yang terisolir di Calm Belt.

Luffy menceritakan kisahnya sedari dia kecil, berlatih (disiksa) Garp, kakeknya, lalu bermain dengan kakak-kakaknya, Ace juga Sabo, dan kisahnya dengan Shanks beserta nakama nya.

Setelah menghabiskan setengah daging raja laut, dia mulai menceritakan kisah petualangannya. Bertemu dengan semua nakamanya: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, dan Sanji. Lalu Chopper, Robin, Franky, juga Brook. Tidak lupa juga dia menceritakan tentang Vivi, nakamanya yang memilih untuk tinggal di negerinya sebagai putri mahkota karena rasa sayang yang besar pada rakyat negerinya.

Margaret pun menampakkan wajah yang sungguh terkagum-kagum. Matanya membesar dan senyuman manis mekar di sekeliling bibirnya yang casual dan seksi. Keringatpun turun dengan trek disekitar sisi mata sampai pipi dan hingga akhirnya jatuh di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

Setelah itu nenek Nyon bertanya mengenai perjalanan Luffy. Maksudnya, perjalan panjang hingga bocah itu bisa mendarat di sini. Luffy dengan senang hati menceritakannya, tapi tetap dengan daging yang terus dikunyah dimulutnya sepanjang cerita.

Luffy mulai dari kejadian di Logue Town, ketika dia akan dipenggal oleh seorang badut gila yang-entah-kenapa-Luffy-lupa-namanya, di tempat panggung eksekusi di mana sang Raja Bajak Laut dulunya mati. Margaret dan nenek Nyon ternganga mendengar bahwa Luffy terselamatkan oleh sambaran halilintar dan akhirnya berhasil kabur. Lalu pertempuran dengan salah seorang Sichibukai, Sir Crocodile di Arabasta. Menantang dewa, God Enel di pulau langit, di atas tanah legendaris Shandora. Hingga menghancurkan pasukan intelijen pembunuh khusus pemerintah dunia. Pertempuran di pulau hantu, Juga peperangan besar di kepulauan Shabaondy.

"...Fyuuh, bocah Luffy." nenek Nyon membuka. "Aku hampir tidak percaya kau melalui petualangan sebesar itu, bahkan sampai menemukan tanah legendaris Shandora!"

"Hahaha, aku juga sama hampir tidak percayanya dengan nenek, kalau aku bisa terdampar disini." Sebuah tawa yang riang diberikan Luffy dengan daging beterbangan kesana kemari. "Uhuk uhuk!" akhirnya Luffy mendapatkan batunya dengan tersedak oleh daging yang nyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Uum, Luffy...silahkan tehnya," Margaret menyodorkan teh hangat dengan tangannya yang lembut namun sudah sangat terlatih dalam hal memanah.

"O, twerhima kwaswih, Mwargaret!" sahut Luffy masih dengan daging raja laut di mulutnya.

Haripun sudah hampir menjelang tengah malam.

"Baiklah, aku duluan" ucap nenek Nyon.

"Ok, baiklah nenek kacang."

"Siapa yang kacang! Enak saja, dasar bocah!" jawab nenek Nyon kesal.

"Um, nenek Nyon..." potong margaret.

"Ya, Margaret. Aku mengerti." jawab nenek tua itu. "Bocah Luffy, kau tidak keberatan bukan menemani Margaret lebih lama lagi?"

"Aa, gamasalah, 'kok" jawab Luffy dengan santai. "Lagipula sisa dagingnya masih banyak, 'nek kacang. Biar kubagi sedikit buat Margaret nanti."

"Baguslah."

Luffy pun menyelesaikan sisa daging raja lautnya sendirian dalam 20 menit, lalu membuka pertanyaan kepada Margaret.

"Kau tidak lapar, Margaret?"

"Um! tidak, aku tidak lapar Luffy." jawab gadis itu terkejut karena lamunannya dipecahkan, tapi berusaha menyelipkan senyuman yang manis pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Aku, entah kenapa...senang menatapmu,"

"Mm? menatapku senang ?" tanya Luffy yang sudah kekenyangan, duduk terkapar.

"Iya" Jawab gadis itu dengan senyum malu-malu dan pipi yang merona.

"Aneh. Kalau aku 'sih sukanya menatap daging."

"Daging?"

"Ya. Apalagi daging yang 'beesaaar'."

"Daging yang besar?" tanpa sengaja Margaret menyentuh buah dadanya. Gadis itu meraba-rabanya dan berpikir apakah daging di dadaku ini cukup besar? Kalau dibandingkan dengan milik Aphelandra, sudah jelas dadaku lebih kecil, pikirnya. Kyaaa, apa yang kupikirkan, teriak Margaret di dalam hati sambil menyentuh kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Mm? kau kenapa, Margaret?" tanya Luffy berusaha mencari tahu dengan melihat wajah Margaret. "Kau sakit? wajahmu merah."

"Tidak 'kok Luffy-san..."

"Coba sebentar..." Luffy mencondongkan badannya ke arah gadis itu, dan menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening lembut milik Margaret. Yang menyebabkan seluruh wajah gadis itu semakin merona hebat.

"Kau demam, Margaret ?"

"Um, ee..itu, tidak 'kok, Luffy-san, hanya..." Jawab Margaret.

"Hanya?"

"Hanyasajaakusedikithaus...!" dengan sangat buru-buru gadis itu menjawab. Ia mendorong tubuh Luffy sedikit kebelakang sehingga keningnya terpisah dengan kening Luffy dan berlari sesegera mungkin ke dalam rumah.

"Oo...haus, ya ?" unggah Luffy, disusul tawa lebarnya melihat Margaret berlari terburu-buru.

-o0o-

Saat Margaret di dalam, Luffy melantunkan senandung 'pulau bermusim' bodohnya sambil menggali hidung. Kemudian secara tidak sengaja, dia melihat pohon mint tumbuh di depan beranda rumah.

"Ha, daun...mint ya?" Luffy melihat pohon mint di depannya dan teringat akan kata-kata Sanji,

'Oi, Luffy, kalau kau akan berbicara dengan seorang lady pastikan mulutmu tidak bau. Cara termudah adalah dengan mengunyah daun mint. Kau mengerti?'

'Ee—buat apa, Sanji ?' jawab Luffy dalam ingatannya.

"Aku tidak tahu untuk apa mengunyah daun mint, tapi kalau enak tidak masalah dimakan, shishishi." ujar Luffy sambil cengengesan, menjulurkan tangan karet nya dan mengambil tiga lembar daun mint, lalu mengunyahnya.

Untuk sesaat dia terdiam. "...iyyeek, gak enak banget, Sanji! Kau menipuku,"

Sementara itu.

"Uuh...kau kenapa, Margaret?" Tanya gadis belia itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba salah tingkah di depan Luffy?"

Kemudian ia menenggak segelas air putih yang sudah diambilnya tadi.

"Apa ini? perasaan hangat apa ini?" tanyanya, seraya memandangi dirinya yang lain yang terpantul berada dibalik cermin. "Dadaku berdegup kencang, wajahku merona, tubuhku bergejolak? Perasaan apa ini, Luffy? Luffy...!"

Tak lama, Margaret keluar dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Berusaha menunjukkan wajah nya sebiasa mungkin. Akan tetapi rona merah di wajahnya tetap tidak menipis.

"Ooh...Margaret. Sudah minumnya? Shishishi." sapa Luffy dengan ceria, ketika melihat gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Iya, sudah Luffy, hihi..." tawa kecil Margaret karena malu. Sekaligus karena wajah Luffy yang tersenyum ramah dengan lebar.

Merekapun duduk bersebelahan, menatap bulan malam itu yang bersinar sangat terang karena posisinya yang cukup dekat dan sedang mengalami fase purnama.

Untuk sejenak mereka terdiam. Wajah Margaret menunjukkan ekspresi yang campur aduk, bahagia, malu, grogi – semuanya jadi satu. Dan terkadang gadis itu melirik ke arah si bocah bajak laut yang kemudian di balas dengan senyuman lebar khas Luffy.

Sedangkan Luffy duduk bersila seperti biasa dengan topangan lengan kirinya di belakang dan segelas teh hijau hangat di tangan kanan yang terkadang di tiup nya lalu di seruput, layaknya kakek-kakek saat melihat bulan.

Samar-samar tercium wangi mint yang luar biasa segar bercampur dengan aroma teh hijau yang khas dari suku Kuja yang terkenal wanginya.

Aroma kesegaran ini memancing indra penciuman Margaret kearah wangi ini berasal, dan dia menemukannya. Aroma ini berasal dari si pemuda yang menggantungkan topi jeraminya di leher belakang, dari Luffy. Tanpa sadar Margaret menggeser tubuhnya kearah Luffy dan semakin mendekat, sehingga jarak di antara mereka kini tinggal satu jengkal tangan.

**-Next-**

**A/N: **Warning! chapter berikutnya mengandung konten dewasa.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**N****ight Before Luffy's Departure**

**CHAPTER ****2 : Ketika Malam Menjadi Milik Mereka**

"Kau wangi sekali, Luffy." ujar Margaret malu-malu. "…Aku – aku suka…"

"Mm? Aa...koki hebat di kapalku pernah mengajariku untuk mengunyah daun mint, tapi aku tidak tahu untuk apa." jawab Luffy polos, memberikan senyuman manis pada Margaret. "Rupanya, supaya mulut jadi wangi, 'toh. Tapi 'ga enak banget, pahit!"

"Hihi, kau lucu Luffy." komen Margaret dengan senyumnya yang menawan kepada pemuda yang ramah, jujur, dan kuat itu. Margaret tampaknya benar-benar dibuat mabuk kepayang oleh sosok pemuda itu.

Keheningan menyerang mereka, dimana jarak antara si gadis Kuja dan si bocah bajak laut hanya tinggal setengah jengkal. Lalu Margaret memulai dengan memecah keheningan Amazon Lily pada malam itu.

"Luffy…boleh aku mengistirahatkan kepalaku di pundakmu ?"

"Ha? Mm...ya, boleh 'kok."

Lalu dengan wajah yang masih merona, Margaret merilekskan kepalanya di pundak kiri pemuda itu. Kini tidak ada lagi batas di antara mereka.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyerang mereka. Selama lima menit mereka hanya terdiam menatap bulan yang bersinar emas dan begitu terang, menyinari negeri Amazon dengan keanggunannya.

"Bulan yang indah ya, Luffy?"

"Ya. Aku belum pernah melihat bulan sedekat ini. Rasanya mm...tanganku bisa meraih dan menyentuhnya. Lihat?" Luffy merentangkan tangan kanannya dengan perlahan ke arah bulan.

"Hihi, semua perkataanmu selalu bisa membuatku terpukau, Luffy."

"Eh? Begitu ? Tapi memang benar 'kok Margaret. Saat di kapal, jarang sekali ada bulan sedekat ini. Meskipun ada, tapi tidak pernah sedekat ini,"

"…Iya" Jawab Margaret tampak menikmati momen indah ini dengan semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke Luffy. Lalu lengan kanannya menggepit erat lengan kiri pemuda itu. "Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku kagum sekarang. Selain ceritamu dan petualanganmu yang mengagumkan." Mergaret terdiam sebentar. "Khususnya bisa berada bersamamu, Luffy …"

"Margaret…?" Luffy menatap gadis itu dari balik rambut pirangnya yang indah.

"Luffy…"

"Mm?"

"Apakah kau memiliki orang yang kau...sukai?" tanya Margaret dengan masih tetap memangkukan kepalanya di pundak kiri Luffy.

"Hmm, aku menyukai orang-orang yang berada disekitarku...nakamaku semuanya di atas kapal, Kakekku, kedua kakakku, Shanks, Makino, dan masih banyak lagi!" jawab Luffy mantap. "Kupikir termasuk kau, Margaret."

Tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang kau sayangi. Adakah...?"

"Yang aku sayangi? Tentu saja semua nakamaku di kapal. Tanpa mereka, aku tidak bisa apa-apa, karena itu biarpun harus mati, tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menderita." jawabnya. "Lalu kakekku, walaupun dia suka menyiksaku, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Begitu pula dengan Ace juga Sabo, lalu Shanks beserta semua nakamanya yang kukagumi, Makino dan seluruh penduduk desa. Oh! Dadan juga! Dia dan teman-teman perampok gunungnya! Lalu…." Kata-kata Luffy terpotong di akhirannya.

"Lalu?"

"…Entah kenapa...aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, yang dari tadi terus kepikiran, Margaret."

"...Apa itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa, tapi aku merasa senang berada di dekatmu,"

Margaret sungguh terkejut mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut Luffy. Wajahnya merona lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir, Luffy-san ?" lanjut Margaret.

"Mm? Ya..." jawab Luffy.

"Apakah kau memiliki orang yang kau cintai ?"

Tidak tahu. Apa itu? Luffy tak mengetahui apapun soal itu – sama sekali. Karena yang dia tahu sampai umurnya 17 tahun ini hanyalah sampai sebatas suka dan sayang. Wajahnya memanas dan berusaha mencari tahu apa makna 'cinta' di dalam kamus otaknya yang sangat amat terbatas.

Dia menemukannya! kata 'cinta' yang sering didengarnya berasal dari mulut koki mesum petarung kapalnya, Sanji. Pria itu setiap hari bisa sampai seratus kali mengucapkan kata 'cinta' pada Nami dan Robin.

Yang dia dapat peroleh adalah, kata 'cinta' digunakan untuk orang yang benar-benar kita inginkan. Orang yang kita harapkan menjadi milik kita.

"Itu…?" Luffy ragu-ragu menjawabnya.

"Orang yang kusukai adalah Aphelandra dan Sweetpea." Tutur Margaret lembut dari pundak Luffy. "Dan orang yang kusayangi adalah nenek Nyon karena perhatiannya padaku dan putri ular karena keanggunan serta kecantikannya.

"….Kau,"

"Tapi, aku tidak meiliki orang yang kucintai. Satupun…" jelas Margaret. Kemudian melepaskan tangan kanannya yang menggandeng lengan kiri Luffy, dan langsung mengait pinggang sebelah kanan pemuda itu.

"!...he-hei," pertamanya Luffy terkejut. Tapi kemudian, tubuh Luffy menjadi tenang. Dia lalu menyentuh punggung tangan Margaret yang sangat lembut dengan tangan kanannya.

"...Aku juga tidak tahu, apakah ada orang yang kucintai atau tidak...Uukh!" kepalanya terlalu sempit dan otak Luffy terlalu kecil untuk memikirkan masalah rumit seperti 'cinta'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Luffy?" Margaret bertanya. Menjadi panik, ia agak merenggangkan badannya dari Luffy, dan kemudian menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"A, ya, aku tidak apa-apa..." jawab Luffy. "Kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan kau peluk seperti tadi, Margaret." entah mengapa, Luffy yang biasanya bertingkah seperti anak kecil, saat ini berbicara bak pria dewasa. Apakah serangan kalimat 'cinta' itu berefek cukup parah pada sirkuit otak dan daya pikirnya yang lemah itu.

"Luffy…" Margaret tersipu dengan pipi yang merona. Lalu kembali memagut pinggang kanan Luffy dan menyenderkan kepalanya yang terang berwarna kuning berkilau dikarenakan cahaya bulan ke pundak pemuda tersebut.

Lalu Luffy secara refleks melingkarkan lengan kirinya ke arah pinggang yang berlekuk indah milik Margaret. Respon yang diberikan Margaret adalah kejutan kecil terhadap genggaman hangat tangan Luffy, dan mengeluarkan desahan kecil.

"Luf- fy...!" gadis berambut pirang itu menggapit pinggang Luffy lebih erat.

"Ma-maaf, Margaret. Aku tiba-tiba..." ujar Luffy grogi, karena kaget mendapat pagutan yang lebih kencang dari sebelumnya oleh gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Luffy-san." jawab Margaret sambil menutup mata, dengan pipi merona di depan dada hangat Luffy di tengah malam yang dingin. "Aku...menikmatinya, Luffy. Setiap momen, setiap detik yang belum pernah kurasakan selama 16 tahun kuhidup yang kulalui bersamamu saat ini."

Luffy si bocah bajak laut merasakan kehangatan dan romantisme yang belum pernah di alaminya selama ini. Entah mengapa wajahnya memerah, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti ini semua, apa maksud dari ini semua, dan harus apa disaat seperti ini.. Pergulatan dalam pikiran dan hatinya dapat dilerai saat lengan kanannya memeluk punggung mulus berlekuk Margaret, dan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke arah dadanya.

"Aku, aku, Margaret..." lanjut Luffy dengan nada yang bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hanya saja naluriku membisikanku untuk melakukan ini. Memelukmu erat, Margaret." wajar apabila kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut seseorang yang lebih sering menggunakan nalurinya daripada otak dan pikirannya.

"Luffy," Margaret mengeluarkan rintihan kecil saat kedua tubuh mereka yang masih terbalut busana bertemu. Katun lengan buntung di tubuh Luffy dan yukata khas suku Kuja yang terbuka pada bagian bahu di tubuh Margaret. Tubuh dan pakaian yang mereka gunakan sedari pesta tadi menghangatkan rangkulan erat kedua remaja itu.

Tangan kanan Margaret menjalar menuju rambut Luffy dan mulai merasakan serta meremas dengan lembut rambut si pemuda itu. Luffy pun secara tidak sadar menyelipkan jari-jemarinya ke antara rambut lembut Margaret. Rambut itu begitu wangi dan kelembutannya bagaikan sutra. Luffy terus membelai rambut dewi tersebut dengan perlahan dibarengi menggunakan penciumannya, dia mencoba memasukkan hidungnya ke sela-sela rambut gadis itu untuk lebih menikmati wewangian campuran lemon dan melon dari rambutnya.

Tidak biasanya Luffy menikmati wewangian buah, tapi kali ini lain. Dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya untuk dapat lebih menikmati sesuatu yang sangat memanjakan penciumannya ini.

"Margaret, kau...begitu wangi."

"Ooh, Luffy..." Tampaknya gadis itu memang sudah mabuk kepayang didalam pelukan pemuda yang ia kagumi. Karena itulah dia tidak mendengar perkataan Luffy barusan.

Saat Luffy masih memanjakan penciumannya, tiba-tiba Margaret menegakan wajahnya sehinga hanya terdapat jarak beberapa milimeter antara hidungnya dan hidung si pemuda.

"Luffy, apa…apakah ini juga yang kau rasakan ? Perasaan yang panas dan menggelora ini." tanya Margaret yang benar-benar sudah di'batas'nya.

"Apakah ini yang namanya 'cinta', Luffy?"

Wajahnya semakin merona dan matanya yang terpancar oleh cahaya bulan malam itu, semakin membuatnya jauh lebih indah dan begitu cantik.

"Aku, maaf Margaret, aku tidak ta...!" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, secara tak terduga ada kehangatan lain yang memasuki tubuh dan alam bawah sadar Luffy.

Itu adalah rasa dan kehangatan dari bibir indah yang casual, sensasional, dan seksi – dengan watergloss lemon bening milik Margaret.

Luffy melebarkan matanya karena terkejut luar biasa. Bibir Margaret yang lembut berusaha mencoba merangsang respon dari bibir lawannya yang tidak lain adalah milik Luffy – yang dengan ironis tidak memberikan respon apa-apa.

"Ah!" akhirnya kesadaran Margaret dapat mengalahkan nafsu dan nalurinya. Dengan segera ia menarik bibirnya dari bibir si pemuda.

"Ma-maaf, Luffy. Aku – aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud..." jelas Margaret menyesal, menyebabkannya meneteskan air mata yang sebening mata air dari kedua mata indahnya.

"M-Margaret..." Luffy melihat wajah manis yang memohon maaf tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Luffy. Padahal sebelum ini aku sudah diselamatkan olehmu dari kutukan batu nona Hancock. Tapi-tapi...aku benar-benar hina, mengambil kesempatan seperti ini. Maafkan aku!" gadis itu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Walaupun tidak mengetahuinya,tapi dia sudah memberikan ciuman pertama kepada Luffy. Memberikan ciuman ke bibir lembut milik Luffy.

"...maafkan aku, Margaret." jawab Luffy. "A-aku hanya kaget kau tiba-tiba…"

"Karena itu aku memohon maafmu yang sebesar-besarnya, Luffy!" gadis itu membungkuk yang menyatakan bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal dan memohon maaf pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau mintai maaf, Margaret." dengan lembut Luffy mengangkat wajah gadis itu dan secara perlahan menghapus air matanya dengan ibu jarinya. "Tampaknya yang aku rasakan adalah sama denganmu, walaupun aku kurang mengerti,"

"Luffy!" senyum lebar merekah di wajah Margaret yang manis. Ia tampak benar-benar bersyukur bahwa si pemuda tidak membencinya, karena mungkin, itulah hal yang paling ditakutkannya saat ini.

"Kali ini biarkan aku yang memulainya, Margaret." Luffy menarik lengan Margaret sehinga kini gadis itu sudah berada di atas paha Lufy. Mereka saling tatap satu sama lain dengan memberikan tatapan hangat dan senyuman yang merekah di bibir masing-masing.

Secara perlahan Luffy mengerakkan kepalanya kearah Margaret. Gadis itu pun menyambut bibir pria yang ia kagumi itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

Akhirnya bibir mereka saling bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini tidak hanya satu pihak yang menikmatinya, mereka berdua tampak berhasrat melakukannya. Bibir lembut Margaret menjelajah bibir Luffy. Begitupun sebaliknya, bibir Luffy berusaha mencari celah di bibir seksi yang penuh akan rasa lemon yang disebabkan oleh watergloss beningnya Margaret.

Margaret memutar badannya, dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di belakang leher Luffy. Sementara pemuda itu memegang erat kedua sisi pinggul Margaret dengan erat namun lembut. Helaan napas dialirkan mereka berdua, seolah hembusan mesra itu hendak menyatu. Untuk beberapa saat mereka memisahkan bibir, dan saling mendekatkan wajah, hidung, juga kening. Mata mereka saling tatap, bertukar sorotan penuh hasrat dan birahi, penuh rasa dan sayang.

"Luffy..." ucap Margaret. Suaranya teredengar serak basah.

"Ya, Margaret...?" Luffypun begitu, napasnya sedikit tak terkontrol, dan dia berusaha meraih bibir lembut Margaret. Secara tak langsung, dia seolah berkata, jangan kau tarik, itu makananku.

Margaret menarik tangannya ke sisi wajah Luffy, dan mengepaskan lekukan genggamannya di sekitar rahang si pemuda. "Luffy...aku tidak tahu ini apa...tapi, apa kau keberatan aku melakukan ini padamu?"

Luffy terpana, menyaksikan wajah Margaret yang membelakangi bulan. "Begitu juga aku. Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tapi di dalam diriku seperti ada yang berteriak: ini tidak apa-apa. Aku, aku..."

Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum. "...Aku mencintaimu, Luffy,"

Luffy, hanya dapat menggumam kecilkan nama Margaret, bibir mereka kembali bersatu.

Kali ini semakin agresif. Entah itu karena sudah mulai merasa terbiasa dengan ini atau dikalahkan napsu mereka masing-masing, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang jelas mereka menikmati ini semua. Perasaan ini. Momen ini.

Tangan Margaret merambat ke rambut hitam Luffy. Ia menjambaknya, dan mendorong kepala Luffy ke depan, agar semakin mengeratkan bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya. Luffy pun tak mau kalah. Dia mengencangkan pagutan, dan menarik tubuh Margaret mendekat ke badannya. Sisi pinggul berlekuk gadis itu menyentuh anggota tubuh Luffy yang sudah semakin mengeras di antara paha. Gadis itu mendorong Luffy sehingga terbaring, sebelum semakin menekan bibir lawannya. Luffy, merasakan dihimpit oleh Margaret, berusaha memberikan perlawanan dengan lidahnya. Margaret tak membalas balik, dan membiarkan lidah Luffy menjelajahi sekitar rongga mulut Margaret. Lidah gadis itupun bertarung dengan lidah Luffy, bukan untuk saling menguasai, tapi untuk saling merasakan.

Semakin panas, Luffy menjalankan tangannya ke dua belah bokong Margaret yang begitu seksi. Luffy mengusap-usapkan tangannya di sana, dan menyebabkan Margaret mengeluarkan desahan ketidak nyamanan seketika.

Margaret segera duduk di atas pijakan dari kayu, dan kembali menduduki Luffy. Sekarang kedua kakinya dibiarkan melebar di atas perut Luffy yang terbentuk dengan bagus. "...Kau pintar sekali, Luffy...? Seperti sudah terbiasa melakukan ini..." seraya tersenyum menggoda, Margaret berbicara di depan hidung Luffy.

"Haha, aku hanya mengikuti gerakanmu, Margaret..." senyum di wajah Luffy nampak begitu lelah dan ngos-ngosan. Tapi dia menikmatinya, ini semua. "...Lagipula...kau begitu,"

Margaret membalas senyuman Luffy. "...Tidak perlu, Luffy. Yang penting aku mencintaimu...aku mencintaimu,"

Margaret sekali lagi mencium bibir Luffy. Tapi Luffy mengangkat tubuhnya, dan melepaskan ciuman itu. "Aku tak sempat bilang, Magaret. Aku juga – aku juga...padamu, Margaret,"

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, Luffy. Kau bahkan tak perlu bilang...aku hanya tahu,"

Mendapat senyuman dari Luffy, mereka kembali bersatu dalam dekap kecupan yang hangat.

Pemuda bertopi jerami itu membalikkan tubuh Margaret. Kini gadis muda Kuja itu berada di bawahnya. Luffy kembali memain-mainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Margaret, dan mendominasi seluruhnya.

Secara tak sadar, Luffy mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh dada Margaret. Tapi tak puas hanya bagian luar, Luffy memasukkan genggamannya ke dallam yukata cantik Margaret. Sekarang buah dada Margaret yang begitu bundar dan terbentuk dengan baik ter-ekspos seluruhnya oleh Luffy. Hangat, kenyal, dan...begitu lembut. Luffy semakin menikmati aksinya – Senikmat hidangan full-course dari Sanji.

Margaret mengeluarkan desahan yang cukup keras. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Margaret merasa seperti di surga. Merasa seperti di bius ekstasi. Seperti terbang dan terjun bebas tiba-tiba, membuat ribuan kupu-kupu serasa beterbangan di dalam perutnya – perasaan seperti itulah yang dialaminya sekarang. "Mmm, ahh...Luffy," desahnya semakin nikmat, saat Luffy memain-main kan ujung payudaranya yang berwarna merah muda segar. "Ahh...jangan, jangan dihentikan, Luffy, aahh..."

Walaupun pandangannya kabur, Margaret berusaha melayangkan tangannya ke arah selangkangan Luffy. Dia menanggalkan sepitan kancing celana dan menurunkan risletingnya. Dari balik celana Luffy, mencuat satu batang daging kemerahan yang membuat mata Margaret mencuat, membuatnya ternganga penuh takjub. Margaret berpikir miscif, mulai memegangnya.

Bagian vital Luffy terus menegang dan mengeras tak terhentikan, ketika Margaret mulai memainkan tangannya untuk menggerakkan genggamannya naik dan turun. Berhenti di depan batang itu, Margaret memainkan tangannya di ujung penis Luffy yang sudah membesar dengan maksimal. "Akhh...ka-kalau kau begitukan...Mar-Margaret...! Ahh!"

Menyemprot dengan brutal, perut yang berlekuk dan terbentuk milik Margaret dipenuhi dengan cairan putih yang kental sekarang.

Seketika Margaret merasa panik melihat benda aneh tersebut keluar, dan dengan cepat bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Lu-Luffy, k-kau tidak apa-apa? I-itu..."

Bernapas dengan berat, Luffy rebahan di atas lantai dan berusaha mengatur denyut napasnya. "Haah haah. Shishishi, tidak apa-apa 'kok." Lanjut Luffy, tersenyum di tengah peluh yang bergelimang. "Waktu di kapal, saat melihat Nami atau Robin memakai baju renang pantai, terkadang juga terjadi yang seperti ini...Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa 'sih ini," memperhatikan cairan putih di batangnya yang semakin melemas, Luffy memberikan wajah bertanya-tanya.

Margaret tertawa terkekeh kecil. "Luffy memang lucu sekali," ia kemudian melayangkan tangannya pada alat vital milik Luffy yang sudah semakin layu. Kembali menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun, alat kejantanan Luffy kembali membesar dengan hebat dan cepat.

Margaret menggerakkan tangannya semakin cepat dan merasakan tiap saat milik Luffy itu yang terus membesar membesar. Menarik sekali, pikirnya.

"Luffy, seperti apa rasanya ini, punyamu, ya?" tanyanya spontan dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"He?" terkejut luar biasa, Luffy merasakan miliknya seperti di beri pelicin atau semacam pelumas. Bergumam desah, tubuh Luffy mengejang dalam beberapa saat yang sama sekali tak ditentukan olehnya.

Semakin cepat memainkan mulutnya, Margaret membuat pemuda bertopi jerami tersebut semakin tidak kuat, dan...

Keluar sudah. Sekarang di dalam mulut Margaret yang masih mengulum erat, sekali lagi Luffy mengeluarkan cairan putih anehnya.

"Aghh...keluar lagi," ucap Luffy mendongakkan kepala ke atas. Bukannya semakin lemas, dia merasa lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Dia duduk di tempatnya, tak menghiraukan Margaret yang masih melap sisa-sisa keluaran Luffy di sekitar mulutnya "Margaret, bagaimana kalau aku mencoba memasukkannya di sana,"

Luffy menunjuk ke bagian tengah dari paha mulus Margaret. Belum sempat menjawab, kali ini Luffy yang mendorong tubuh Margaret kembali berbaring di lantai. Napas mereka masih saling memburu, tak ada jeda untuk beristirahat tampaknya.

"Tu-tunggu Luffy, ja-jangan keras-keras, maksudku..."

Luffy mengangguk, nampak mengerti. Tapi, siapa yang bisa menebak isi otaknya? Sayangnya, tidak ada..

Luffy menyingkapkan rok yukata mini suku Kuja yang dikenakan Margaret. Dan dia menemukan sesuatu yang begitu indah disana.

Luffy memasukkan dua jarinya ke sana. "Bagaimana, Margaret?"

"Mm...aah, aahh...jangan berhenti Luffy..."

Melepaskan kedua jarinya, Luffy menyiapkan barangnya dengan memberikan satu ayunan ringan. Sedari tadi alat kejantanan Luffy sudah membesar dan menegang kembali tanpa disadari sedikitpun. Secara perlahan, Luffy menempelkannya di milik Margaret.

"Tidak apa, Margaret?"

Gadis tersebut mengangguk. "Ya, Luffy. Lakukan...aku tidak apa-apa."

Luffy menuruti permintaan Margaret dan memasukkan anggota tubuhnya itu kedalam milik Margaret. Gadis itu memekik pelan, nampak tersakiti. "M-maaf, a-aku...maksudku, kau tidak apa-apa Margaret?"

Rasa sakit itu menghilang, dan digantikan perasaan nikmat tiada duanya senada dengan ayunan pinggang Luffy. "Ya. Ini begitu mengagunkan, Luffy. Lanjutkan, tolong lanjutkan...untukku."

Semakin cepat, Luffy menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur. Anggotanya yang sudah mengeras itu masuk dan keluar begitu luwes di dalam Margaret. Erangan kenikmatan keluar begitu saja dari mulut mereka. Terus, terus, jangan berhenti. "Aah—!" teriakan nikmat Margaret tak dapat ditahan lagi. Begitu pula Luffy yang mengerang dengan kuat.

Mencium Margaret untuk yang terakhir, Luffy mendengis. "A-aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi, Margaret! Akkh...!"

Di tengah desahan napas tak terhentikan, Margaret mebalasnya. "A-aku juga. Aku juga, Lu-Luffy...!"

"Margaret...!"

"...Luf- fy...! kyaah!"

"Aaghhh!"

Terbalut lelah dan letih, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh, Luffy dan Margaret tertidur berdampingan. Tak terukir raut penyesalan di wajah mereka yang masih polos tak berdosa. Melainkan senyuman kepuasan, dan sebuah pagutan penuh rasa sayang saling mereka berikan.

-o0o-

Esoknya, Luffy beserta Boa Hancock bertolak dari Amazon lily menuju penjara terbesar di dunia, Impel Down. Margaret tidak kecewa, dia tidak sedih karena di tinggal pergi. Karena Luffy berjanji akan kembali suatu hari nanti.

Entah, apakah ada sebuah benang tak kasat mata atau apapun itu, Margaret merasakan dan tidak sabar lagi dengan hari dimana tiba saatnya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Luffy. Dengan pria itu.

Ia sekarang hanya bisa malanjutkan latihan untuk membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik.

Bajak laut, ya? Tidak ada salahnya juga kok, pikirnya, putri ular juga seorang bajak laut, 'kan?

Margaret kembali teringat dengan perkataan Luffy semalam.

'_Mau jadi rekanku? Ayo, bersama rekan-rekanku lainnya, kita wujudkan impian kita bersama.'_

"Luffy bisa tahu mengenai mimpiku – menjadi seperti putri ular...kuat, anggun..." Margaret tak bisa menghapus senyuman manis yang terjalin di bibirnya. "Pria memang menarik...Luffy,"

|End|

**OMAKE**

Di atas kapal Hebihime, menuju kapal angkatan laut.

Luffy: Hammock, aku sembunyi dimana nanti?

Hancock: Namaku Hancock, Luffy sayang. Oh, iya. Dibalik mantel panjangku saja. Tapi jangan terlalu kencang, ya. Aku penggeli.

—Di atas kapal marinir

Momonga: Apa-apaan wajahmu itu, Hebihime!

Hancock (menahan tawa): (Hihi...aduuh—Luffy, geli sekali. Tapi aku senang 'kok) Di-diam kau marinir!

Luffy: Ee? apa?( sambil menggali lubang hidung)

Hancock (menahan tawa): (Aduuuh—Luffy. Jangan menggoyang-goyang bokongku seperti itu, geli. Tapi aku suka 'kok). *RMAO*

Momonga: ...

Hancock: Diam kau marinir marmut!

Momonga (sweatdropped) : *WTF*... Aku tidak bicara apa-apa! (Dasar stres)

* * *

**A/N: **Yup omakenya masih yang lama. Mungkin ada beberapa pembaca yang ingat? X)

Silahkan R&R, dan beri saya masukan apapun yang terpikirkan oleh kalian semua.

sign and out,

-Shimacrow H.-


End file.
